Izaya's Revelation!
by le.taro.tanaka
Summary: Izaya decides to bother Shizuo-for the last time. Shizuo finally breaks... and does something that shocks even Izaya. First time fanfic, please review! : Any and all reviews are welcome
1. Izaya's Revelation!

Disclaimer: This will be a Shizuo x Izaya yaoi fanfic! Not for the queasy or faint of heart! :) Rated M for language and sexual implications!

I do not own Durarara! or any of the characters. If I did, my life would be a lot more interesting~

Out of the corner of his eye, Shizuo saw something land on the railing outside of his room. Although he already had a sneaking suspicion of what, or who, it was that had caught his attention, he got up to check anyways.  
"Why hello there, Shizu-chan. I thought you might be lonely, so I came by to play."  
Shizuo felt his body tense up, and he was sure that Izaya had seen the minute movement as well.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU! AND HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
Laughing, Izaya dodged the random bedroom item that the blonde bartender had flung at him with ease. As they repeated this old routine that happened every time the two met, Izaya noticed something on the bedside table that caught his eye.  
As he was straining to see it more clearly, Izaya tripped over a pile of wrinkled, old clothes that had been tossed haphazardly onto the floor.  
Before he collided with the floor, Izaya noticed the newfound, triumphant glimmer in Shizuo's eyes.

The first thing that Izaya noticed when he regained consciousness was the very heavy, very muscular being above him.  
The second thing he noticed was that that being was Shizuo Heiwajima, the man that hated him.  
"You're finally up. It's no fun when you're not screaming and kicking."  
For what was possibly the first time in his life, Izaya felt a tiny spark of fear.  
"Get the fuck off of me, Shizuo. This isn't funny. What the hell are you doing on top of me anyways..?"  
"When have I ever messed around with you? And what's wrong with being on top of you?"  
Pressing his face closer to Izaya's, Shizuo whispered something indistinct into his captive's ear.  
"You wanna know why I'm always telling you to get the hell out of my sight? You wanna know why I'm always going after you, trying to kill you?"  
At this point, Izaya began shaking. It was a strange sensation, one that was foreign to him. He whimpered -what a strange sound it was!- and shook his head in a movement that was barely perceptible.  
"Whatever. I'll tell you anyways. It's simply because I can't control myself around you. When I see you... Huh. The things I would like to do to you. The notion is scary, even for me."  
The shaking had escalated into violent shuddering.  
"What the hell are you going to do, Shizuo? Please.. just let me go. I won't bother you anymore!"  
Smirking, Shizuo replied, "It's too late. I told you to leave, didn't I? Now you've gone and gotten me all excited."


	2. Anticipation

"It's too late. I told you to leave, didn't I? Now you've gone and gotten me all excited."  
These were the last words Izaya heard before the shocking realization of what was happening came crashing down on him.  
_Is Shizuo... going to... oh my god... no... this can't be happening.._  
Izaya watched Shizuo as he prepared to bind his arms and feet. The rational part of his brain responded with fear, and told him to get the hell out of there, while he still could.  
The wild, unpredictable half of his brain answered in anticipation, and told him to stay there, Shizuo wouldn't hurt him, and if he did, it wouldn't be anything that Izaya couldn't handle.  
After all, Izaya was **the** famed info broker, who had accomplished so much, who had caused so much chaos, who had brought down so many.  
He couldn't be taken down by one, freakishly strong, most likely insane bartender.  
Who was also looking very attractive and sweaty at the moment while on top of him.  
Izaya shrugged and squared his shoulders. Whatever was going to happen, he was going to take it like a man.

"Finally stopped struggling? Damn. I liked it when you did that. Eh. I guess this means you're accepting what I'm going to do," said Shizuo with a devilish grin.  
Sliding out of the plain T-shirt he wore only at home with an ease that even Izaya couldn't help but gulp at, Shizuo began taking off his prisoner's shirt.  
This was somewhat difficult because of his bound hands, but Shizuo, being himself, ripped it into pieces out of sheer impatience.  
Izaya couldn't help but make a strange squeaking sound, which was totally uncharacteristic of him, but somehow seemed appropriate given the situation.  
After getting over the shock of getting his shirt taken off, or rather, _ripped off,_ by someone else, Izaya began to notice Shizuo's chest.  
Oh god, it was beautiful. If his hands hadn't been bound, Izaya wouldn't have been able to resist running his hands across his captor's chest.  
Shizuo noticed Izaya staring and smirked. If Izaya's eyes hadn't been glued to the other man's chest, he would have noticed.  
However, Izaya did notice when Shizuo began unbuttoning his pants.

^_^ THANKS FOR READING, YOU GUYS! I really didn't think I would get any readers, much less reviews, and this may not be a lot of either, but being the excitable person I am, I literally jumped for joy when I saw your reviews and notifications! THANK YOU! 3


End file.
